Security Pact
World 82 The Security Pact (SP) has become one of the most successful and powerful alliances in NationStates 2 since its founding in November 2008. Based upon the teachings of Pactoism, the Security Pact has continuously excelled in war, economy, and diplomacy - although the organization is strong enough that often war can be a first resort without needing much diplomacy. See: Military Command of the Security Pact. The official sanctioned name is the Security Pact, but the alliance is also known simply as The Pact. Its members are known as Pactficans. The fervor and loyalty of its membership is renowned and often leads to accusations of fanaticism. See: Culture of the Security Pact. The current Emperors of the Security Pact are the first Emperors of the Pact, Emperors of the Security Pact, Raghallaigh & Cockroaches. The Emperors are the embodiment of the Security Pact, its head of state and sovereign. The Emperors have complete control of all internal and external functions of the Security Pact, all Pactficans swear allegiance to the Emperors, and they govern with the will and support of the membership. Charter The Charter of the Security Pact defines the structure of the government and the powers of each area of the government. The Charter also defines admission, expulsion, and amendments to the charter. Any member may make a proposal in the Body Republic of the Pact. The Senate The Senate's duty is to be the direct link between the membership and the government of the Pact. Alongside some other tasks, their main purpose is to serve every Pactfican comrade. This is achieved by being available whenever possible for all suggestions, concerns, ideas, questions and problems that members might want to talk about with somebody from the administrative staff. Senators are elected and serve two month terms. Every month three of the six Councilors will be up for election and any full member is allowed to run. All they need is to be nominated by another member. Military Command :Main Article:Military Command of the Security Pact The Military Command is charged with carrying out the plans for war, developing war strategy for the alliance, and leading the alliance. One must be appointed to join the Military Command structure. The Pact Military is widely seen as the strongest in the world and is unparalleled in size and power. The Pact War Machine has ravaged many alliances and has yet to truly face defeat. Many have tried to mimic the success of the Pact Army, but none have succeeded or even come close to the might that is the Military of the Security Pact. The Diplomatic Corps :Main Article:Diplomatic Corps of the Security Pact The Diplomatic Corps is tasked with making diplomatic contact with and gathering information about the alliances in the world. They are widely regarded as responsible for the Pact's success. The Diplomatic Corps also has Military and Economic Advisers who help allies improve their own militaries and banks in a show of good faith between the Pact and the alliance who receives the advice. International Relations . The Recruiting Department :Main Article:Recruiting Corps of the Security Pact The Recruiters Corps is a fun, fairly laid back institution that helps make the order what it is today. They work hard on bringing in new, fresh members to the Security Pact. Media Corps :''Main Article:Media Corps of the Security Pact :See also:The Pact Press The psych-shock-troopers, these individuals create the signatures and avatars you see, as well as write the speeches, create the talking-points. The Media Corps is divided into two sections, the Graphics Division & the News Division. The Praetorian Guard :''Main Article:Praetorian Guard of the Security Pact The Praetorian Guard's purpose is to protect the Pact and the Pactfican way of life. To that end they work to catch and expose impostors, spies and plotters. The specific duties of the Praetorian Guard are constantly reshaping and expanding to meet the needs of the Pact. The Praetorian Guard is an institution based on an internal meritocracy. The only way to enter the Guard is to be voted in by its current membership. For this to occur you must first show willingness and competence in the field by carrying out the duties of the Praetorian. Government and Politics External Links * The Security Pact Forum